


(Almost) Two Weeks of Wincest

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, After Sex Cuddling, Angry Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Sam, Christmas Dinner, Christmas wedding, Condoms, Couch Sex, Dick riding, Doctor Who Christmas Special, Drunken sex, Eggnog, Finger Sucking, Game of Thrones References, Gift Giving, Gingerbread House, Golden Retriever, Grocery Shopping, Groping, Hand Job, Hickies, Hot Chocolate, House Hunting, Itchy sweaters, Kinks, Knitting, Love Notes, M/M, Massages, Mistletoe, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Seduction, Sharing Clothes, Shaving, Skiing, Snow Shoveling, Snowball Fight, Spanking, Star Wars ornament, Top!Sam, Wikihow articles, annoyed!Sam, bottom!Dean, cabin in the woods, caretaker!Dean, clueless!Cas, decorating christmas tree, domestic!Dean, eating icing, falling through the ice, fruit cake, game of thrones marathon, gingerbread cookies, horny!Dean, human!Cas, lingerie as a gift, long drive, looking at decorations, looking at lights, matching Christmas sweaters, morning showers, nerdy!dean, pecan pie, pet adoption, planning the future, playful argument, prewedding jitters, procrastination, proposal, protective!Dean, public flirting, ring engraving, serious discussion, serious!Sam, sharing body warmth, sick!Sam, tasting cum, top!dean, using spit as lube, waking up to a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets for the 12daysofWincest fic giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bringing Home Baby

Their relationship, though still a bit rocky, was built on trust; no more lying to each other, as Sam had said it himself, but what was a little white lie in comparison to all of the mistrust they had gone through over the years? It wasn’t like the other times, for this time it was for the greater good. Dean had woken up earlier than the usual six-thirty routine ingrained when there was a case to be worked on, as this mission was of more importance. Sliding out of the protective hold his brother had him in during the night, he was extra careful not to wake the light sleeper as he sat on the edge of the mattress putting on the infamously worn leather boots, tucking the jean cuffs of the pair he had fallen asleep in. Holding his breath, his weight was lifted from the sat in position, yet it proved to be inevitable when the tensed springs released a loudened creak followed by a groggy grunt given from the younger male.

“It’s nothing, Sammy, go back to sleep.” he replied, leaning over to give a peck of the lips in order to reassure him, hovering for a minute until the half-lidded hazel eyes closed completely. 

Quickly, and quietly, he returned to the task at hand, blindly grabbing the first shirt that came into contact with his hand along with one of the jackets he was known to wear before leaving to get dressed in the bathroom. Closing both doors behind him gently, it was realized once the light came on that the long-sleeved flannel picked out happened to belong to the other, instantly putting a smile on the elder’s face. Fingers worked swiftly to unbutton the garment, the cuffs having to be folded up twice due to the length before the other layer was added, and adjusted accordingly, the morning routine continuing just as normal before the stairs were ascended to face the brisk air as the notorious car was approached from under the lone tree in the yard it was parked under. The cold metal of the driver’s seat stung harshly, yet it was welcomed. Sitting in the cushion of leather, the engine was waited on as it warmed up, pulling out of the parking space at a crawl so the revved vehicle would not add to suspicion to the one coaxed back into the realm of unconsciousness. In the past, Dean had not been great at keeping surprises from his little brother, but now that they were older, and officially a couple, it was well overdue especially when it was so close to Christmas. Ever since their run-in with the pagan gods years ago, it had not been a holiday they regularly celebrated, but Dean was determined to change that once again with the gift he had in mind to bring home to his favorite person.

Thirty minutes on the road, the sleek black car turned into the nearest town, rounding a few more corners until the intended target was located; it wasn’t a building that necessarily stood out, but the words “animal shelter” were an indicator that it was the right place. Killing the engine, the hunter walked in, only to be ran into by a puppy that had clearly escaped from the enclosure it was meant to be kept behind, the animal hiding behind his legs until an employee in pursuit of it came. 

“I’m sorry about that, sir, some of our residents take the chance to run away when they see the opportunity.”

“No need to apologize,” the Winchester stated, a small chuckle being uttered as he kept an eye focused on the canine, “Actually, it might be the little fella’s lucky day.”  
“You’re looking to adopt?”

“Yes, I am.” he stated, biting back the sarcasm that was second nature so as not to offend the only person seen to visibly working. 

“Well, if you’ve decided on this one in particular, you can follow me to the counter to fill out the paperwork.”

In anticipation, every other step had been completed prior to having visited the place, as extensive research had been poured into this decision, so another piece of paper would not be that big of a deal rather than if he had come unprepared. Sitting down once the parchment had been received, glancing up every so often when the one being given a new home would nudge its nose against his foot. Only a few minutes passed before it was turned in to the worker while a few more supplies were gathered, paid for, and loaded into the trunk of the awaiting form of transportation. Finally, one everything had been overlooked and approved, the ball of golden fluff was handed over to him; it was another reason to be thankful for the fact that one of Sam’s shirts had been grabbed instead, so the scent of its new owner would already be familiar. 

“You better not make a mess, got it?” he gently warned the puppy before he chided himself for laying down the rules of the car to a dog, but it could not be helped. Placing her onto a towel that had been laid down, he returned to the designated seat, and returned to what he knew best besides hunting, which was driving. It was already mid-morning, meaning that the younger of the two would already be awake, and more than likely waiting for his return to lecture on the fact that a note had not been left behind for an explanation.

Picking up the golden retriever, he walked over to the hatch that lead in and out of the only real place that they called home, putting her down to persuade the animal to go down the stairs first, a fool proof plan to get out of being scolded. Waiting until the four-legged figure had reached the bottom of the stairs, Dean followed suit, and entered the dwelling, delighted in the fact that he could hear a high-pitched voice reserved for situations such as these, which stopped once he noticed the hunter had entered the room,  
“Dean, this isn’t what it looks like…” 

“Oh, is that so,” he questioned, a fake accusatory tone filling his voice, “Because it looks like you have a dog in the bunker.”

“I don’t know how it got in.” 

“Of course you don’t because I let her in,” he confessed, not being able to take it for too long, “Surprise.”

No words were spoken as arms were immediately wrapped around his middle, the younger hunter locking his mouth on the other pair of lips for a long moment before they broke apart for air to be inhaled, “So, we can keep him?”

“Of course we can keep her, dork.”

“Does she have a name?” 

“Not unless you’ve got one in mind.” 

There was a pause as it was thought on, although it did not take long for one to come to mind, “Goldie.” 

“I think it suits her,” Dean confirmed, yet something seemed wrong as a frown ruined the moment, “What’s the matter, Sammy?”

“Nothing, I just wish I had something to give you.”

“Are you kidding? You give me something every day, and that’s a reason to get up in the morning.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Sam smiled, his attention averted by the set of paws positioned on his thighs as the new addition to the family begged for attention, her owner obliging to it by sitting down to allow access to his lap as she was petted. 

Despite his uneasiness to having to protect another life from the daily dangers faced, the visible happiness from his sibling was enough to let it dissolve, and even though he would not openly admit it there was a soft spot felt for the female, which had helped make it easy to pick out of the countless numbers of others; it had been the right choice all along, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Fruity

It was that time of year again, and as the younger of the two rummaged through the kitchen cupboards of their shared underground dwelling it became apparent that food had become a scarcity. Perhaps it was due to the fact that due to the drop in cases lately they were at home more often, yet it was unlike either of them to forget to restock any necessity. Letting the opened cabinet door slam shut, Sam returned to the shared bedroom where he had left his still sleeping brother with the intent of surprising him with breakfast in bed, nudging him awake with a soft kiss to the lips.

Grunting briefly, the opportunity for romance was taken once it was realized what exactly was going on, fingertips brushing against the hem of the tightened shirt worn before they were gently swatted away. 

“Nice try, but we’ve got important business to attend to.”

“We finally have a case to work?”

“No, it’s more serious than that,” the hunter replied, “Our food supply is running on empty, and what with our upcoming Christmas dinner, we can’t really afford that right now.”

“And you decided to wake me up just to tease me and tell me this, why?”

“Because you bitch about the “rabbit food” that I bring back every time.”

“Fair enough,” Dean mused, stretching before the bundle of blankets were abandoned, legs dangling off of his side of the bed as scattered articles of clothing were searched for, a red flannel catching his eye in particular.

Fully clothed already, Sam waited impatiently as his sibling got dressed, yet he could not help sighing out of frustration while it took far longer than necessary. This would be the first time an evening meal would be dedicated to the holiday season, and as it was coming up the next day with nothing prepared yet, it made him a little anxious, and he would not settle for Boston Market chicken, not again. 

“Ready to go?” the husky voice broke through the train of thought running rampant as he shrugged on another layer that was the notorious green jacket usually worn.

“Let’s do it.” 

“You already denied that, remember?” 

“You know what I mean, jerk.” 

“Or do I, bitch?” 

Rolling his eyes, he walked out of the room hastily, the set of stairs taken two at a time in order to finally be free of the stuffy dwelling that had held them captive for so long, yet he had to slow his pace to let the other catch up. Brushing a thin layer of snow off of the handle, the warmth of the Impala was welcomed despite it not being readied to go. Engine purring loudly as the car was pulled out of the driveway, Sam set his sights for the unfamiliar territory blanketed in white as a form of distraction from the unexpected tension that had built up, yet he couldn’t help be annoyed.

It did not take long for the vehicle to find a parking space once they had arrived at the small, local grocery store closest to their permanent residence, yet it only made matters worse as it was realized that a list had not been made in advance, a heavy sigh given as the cab was climbed out of, the door accidentally meeting a similar fate as the wooden one from earlier.

“Watch it, Sammy.” the other warned once the sudden sound faded into nothing. 

Ignoring him, the younger Winchester walked into the quaint business, stopping momentarily to obtain a shopping cart before starting at the back of the store as the hunt for ingredients, and other needed items began. Shortly, the maze of aisles seemed to settle some stress until he paused in the middle of shopping, a box that had not been there before catching his eye, which produced a blush to bloom at the base of his neck when it was realized that the item in question were condoms of a certainly bigger size than average. 

“Dean…”

“Just in case you change your mind, big boy.”

Mortified, the younger Winchester rounded the corner as he tried to clear his mind to the best of his abilities while images of his brother lay sprawled out on the bed under him. Perhaps it would help get rid of the easy annoyances that kept building, but there was so much to do around the house that had been put off for far too long, and priorities had to come first. 

The last of the items of the nonexistent list entered the cart when a wrapped loaf caught his eye in the display of baked goods set out in the middle of the main walkway, causing curiosity to guide him to it. Picking it up, upon inspection it was identified as a fruit cake, which contrary to unpopular opinion was one of the few treats allowed to be personally enjoyed much like the other’s love for pie. Unable to place it back where it had been previously, it was easily decided to join the rest of the contents in the cart, yet separated into the top compartment in order to keep it from getting crushed.

“What are you, a grandma?”

“I’ll have you know that it’s a classic.”

“Oh, like licorice, and peanut butter and banana sandwiches?”

“Did you expect anything less?” he defended, a light jab of the ribs following. 

“Looks like someone is finally lightening up.” 

“Nice try, but you’re still not off the hook.”

Going through the line, and paying, the older of the two seemed to calm down from the stunt he had pulled in public, yet it gave Sam every reason to continue keeping his guard up, only letting it recede a little once they were out in the parking lot packing away the plastic bags into the backseat. It was a mistake as he felt a firm smack as he was bent over while placing the last sack into the floor of the vehicle, his head bumping against the roof as he straightened up too quickly.  
“Gotcha.” Dean smirked, giving a seductive wink before he climbed into the driver’s side. 

Cursing lightly under his breath, the younger one clambered into the only designated spot available, the silent ride resumed on the way home while a plot was slowly being formed. 

Arms loaded completely with the handles straining against the sleeves of their shirt, the newly bought supplies were put away into the assigned cupboards, a busy task that took dedication until the only thing left on the counter were the controversial contents that had been added by the older sibling. Giving it a glance, his eyes shifted to Dean’s, as he was aware of what was being waited on, “You were naughty during our outing, and for that you’ll have to be punished.”

“Is that so?”

“I’m afraid it is,” the hunter remarked, his hazel eyes not leaving the other as a finger slid under the enclosed cardboard, plucking out one of the packets, “Follow me.”  
Obliging, the older one complied a few moments later as he returned to the shared room, stopping in his tracks at the sight of his little brother already stripped down to nothing except a pair of boxers, the faint hint of a bulge stretching the fabric.

“Are you going to stare all day?” 

Shaking his head no, his hands automatically began unbuttoning the first layer worn as the path towards the bed was resumed, the flannel quickly abandoned without a second thought to where it had been the night before, the tightened black shirt quickly stripped off in pursuit; wrists were grabbed, and pulled at, before he had time to continue undressing, distracted by the plush pink mouth that had interlocked with his. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do for me,” the younger male started once they parted for air, “Since it was your bright idea to get them, you’re going to put the condom for me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” 

Unable to wait much longer, the elastic band of the underwear was yanked down hurriedly with a firmed grip, the other appendage holding onto the plastic pouch as teeth tore it open, the rubber rolled easily onto the now-exposed cock that stood erect in front of him before it entered orally. 

Stifling a moan, the younger one pushed at the hunched shoulders in order to be freed, an audible plop sounding throughout the room as it was relinquished reluctantly. Continuing to press the other onto his back, he lined up as the tip of his covered penis ghosted the ring of flesh, hesitating on purpose.

“Get on with it already…” 

“You’re so demanding, but if you insist.” 

Enveloped by the walls of his brother, the male dug his fingernails into the hips that bucked up instinctively as speed was immediately picked up without warning, the loud panting coming from underneath masking the slap of his balls against the exposed skin. It seemed like an eternity as the anger-filled lust continued until the walls around him began to contract, a smirk of his own painting his lips in victory for not having the control of the situation taken away.

He spoke too soon once positions had switched, and he was inevitably pinned beneath the older one, their legs entwined while everything was assessed before the initiator of the act was slammed down onto skillfully, stars forming in his field of vision as it happened.

“Didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun, did ya?”

A chuckle left him just as the impact picked up in strength, accelerating only once flattened palms were placed firmly on the tautly muscled abdomen; the sight alone enough to make him come hard, the other following suit only a few moments later, their heavy breaths in unison as the mess made was ignored in favor of laying against each other underneath the wrinkled bedspread that had been pulled over their naked bodies. 

Sleep nearly caught up to the younger Winchester, yet it was diverted once a loud rumble came from beside him, the heavily lidded eyes looking up, “If you’re hungry, the fruit cake is still on the counter.”

“That still makes you a grandma, little brother.”


	3. Dinner Dilemma

Warmth was a firm persuader to staying in bed longer than necessary especially when two bodies were entwined, a pile of blankets blocking out everything else except for the lone thought that always seemed to ruin the best of moments. Barely awake, the younger of the two men pressed in closer to the bare body beside him when it was suddenly realized that it was the morning of their planned dinner with the lone angel that was still on their side, yet none of the food for the occasion had been prepared. Bolting upright without thinking about it, the arm thrown haphazardly across his middle knocked off, which only served in disturbing the other’s peaceful slumber. 

“Where’s the fire, Sammy?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Dean.”

“Well, whatever it is, it can wait until later,” the other stated, attempting to pull him back into the enveloping bundle that surrounded them long after they had made love, “Come back to bed.” 

“Later, baby.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.” he confirmed, leaning over for a moment to press a kiss to the underside of a firm jaw, a content hum produced at the simple act of affection.   
A fresh pair of boxers and a robe a size too small were worn as he padded down the long corridor to the kitchen in almost an act of déjà vu; it made him shudder slightly, thinking back to the groundhog day incident with the Trickster, yet he knew that unlike the previous morning, the cabinets were stocked plentifully. Rummaging through the newly added additions to the pantry, the cleared counter was cluttered with the items required to put together everything needed, and even though it would be a small meal, Sam wanted it to be as close to perfect as it could get since this would be the first encounter the two of them had had with the fallen angel since the older one had mentioned the stance of their untraditional relationship. 

Sighing, he stepped up to the oven, the knob grasped firmly as it was twisted to the correct temperature to begin preheating it before leaving it to take the opportunity to get cleaned up from the previous night. It wasn’t the responsible thing to do, but with how long it took such a relic of the past to work properly coupled with how fast he took a shower would prove safe enough to attempt. Stepping briefly into their room, a fresh outfit was picked out before entering the bathroom, doing his best to keep the noise level down as the water started to flow, the pelting beads of liquid welcomed from the moment he stepped in its path. A layer of stress melted away as another mundane task was taken care of as skilled fingers ran through the lengthened strands of damp hair, a breath that had been held in for too long exhaled deeply while the pressure released from the showerhead massaged the numerous knots tied tightly in both shoulders for far too long.

Stepping out moments later with a towel wrapped around his middle, the clothes were pulled on slowly to continue the serenity that had descended, time being stretched out as the rest of it was used for grooming away the patch of stubble that had been ignored, which was when he suddenly remembered leaving the oven unaccompanied for longer than necessary. Half-walking, half-running to the other room, the younger Winchester was stopped in his tracks once it was realized that it had been supervised the whole time, a faint hint of spices already filling the space.

“I didn’t know you could be so irresponsible, Sammy.”

“And I didn’t know how well an apron could suit you.”

A chuckle came as a pair of oven mitts were adorned, the lever pulled down slowly in order to take out a dish, “I’ll remember how easily it turns you on for next time.”

“You made a casserole in fifteen minutes?”

“More like thirty-five, but who’s counting?” 

Sam was tempted to make a snarky reply, yet his tongue was held in favor of witnessing the pleasant mood that his brother had apparently woken up in; perhaps they should have slept together sooner.

“Anyway, if you don’t mind, I can take over.” 

“No chance,” Dean stated firmly, “You had the opportunity, and you gave it up. Now, it’s my turn.”

“Typical big brother.” the other sighed, his lips faintly turned upward in a small smile as a seat was taken at the bare table while watching the other man hard at work as more bowls and plates were filled with a variety of foods, the main dish warming up behind the glass window, yet there was still an empty mat set out.

“Something’s missing…”

“You’ve cooked everything under the sun, Dean, you’re fine.” 

“Then why is there still one spot open?”

“We can put the other basket of rolls there.”

“No, those are for when we run out.”

Sighing, he shook his head as the empty void near where the cooked meat would go was thought on, but no matter how it was looked at neither of them could figure out what was supposed to be added; it was on the tip of his tongue, although his train of thought was rerouted once a firm knock on the door sounded, “I’ll get it.”

The wooden legs scratched against the floor briefly before the younger male trekked up the set of stairs, the door opened to reveal the only guest that would be present, as if that was a surprise. 

“Sam.”

“Hey, Cas, it’s good to see you again,” the hunter greeted awkwardly as he stepped aside in order to let the former angel into the bunker, “Do you need help carrying that?”

“No, I’ve got it.” 

Nodding, he followed the visitor into the main room before the kitchen was returned to while the older one leaned over to pull out the thoroughly cooked swine, his rounded posterior pushed up into the air at the strain of reaching deeply into the appliance; it was enough to turn the younger male horny, which was not the greatest scenario to be in when company was over. 

“Cas, good to see you man.”

“Likewise,” the newly formed mortal gave simply, “I brought pie.” 

“You’re a godsend.”

“Well, not anymore, but I guess you could say that.”

Sam couldn’t help the laugh that came out suddenly as a natural reflex to the naivety that came with every angel even if they were currently stripped of their powers. It was something to be missed out on, which had not been noticed until now since the falling out that had occurred.

While it was explained what exactly had been meant by that exclamation, the newly delivered pastry was placed in the last spot that remained available, “Now that everyone is here, we can begin.”

An air of awkwardness descended as dinner was started, the scraping sets of forks and spoons the only audible noise as plates were filled with a mixture of starch, vegetables coupled with pieces of the still warm, and moist, ham. His focus was devoted to the act of chewing when a flattened palm settled on a covered thigh under the table, a subtle wink directed at him despite the person sat across from them, “Maybe later we can have a different kind of pork, if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t seem to understand why you would need it when this is plenty.”

“It’s nothing to worry about, just go back to eating.” Dean suggested, obviously embarrassed by the fact that he had been overheard. 

“That might be true, but there is still something that needs to be discussed,” the mortal stated, “I wanted to apologize for my recent behavior.”

“Cas…”

“I should have been more open minded to the two of you, considering that you did end up in the same heaven. It should have been obvious, but I didn’t want to accept something so out of the ordinary.”

“You know we forgive you, especially since you brought a peace treaty.” the elder of the two already getting up to retrieve the smaller plates stowed away for occasions such as these, a knife grabbed from the drying rack as it pierced the crisply baked shell of the dessert, the first slice sliding out easily and offered to the black haired man.

“After this, I’m going to need some of that cherry pie of yours, babe.”

Blushing, Sam gently chided him for being so openly flirtatious, yet it was a fresh sight to see that the dirty comments uttered had not disturbed the newcomer completely, the constant company seeming to bring out a side of his brother that had not been seen for quite a while that stayed long after goodbyes were exchanged, and a promise to come back again as soon as possible. 

Whistling a nameless tune while the water ran in a steady stream while the soapy suds were spread out, and the used platters left to soak, firm arms wrapped around his middle as a set of incisors pierced the exposed expanse of neck despite the collared shirt adorned.

“I hope you saved room for seconds.”

“I’m always hungry for you, darlin’,” he gave with the hint of a southern drawl as he turned to face the taller male, pulling at his collar to lower him enough so a kiss could be planted directly onto the softly wetted lips, the chore taken care of halfway before the bedroom was returned to.


	4. Patchwork

Nimbly calloused fingers were not used to being in such a position for even a fraction of a second, yet the pain would be ignored in favor of not being able to provide a decent gift for his older brother who deserved so much more than the scarf that was being knitted. The problem wasn’t the fact that he knew nothing about the craft, as research could be conducted in order to figure it out, but ultimately it was trying to hide it whenever the person it would be gifted to entered the room without warning. It made him feel on edge about having to hide something after all that lying had gotten both of them into even if it was just a gift. 

Balancing the different colored balls of yarn on the couch was an even harder task, as it did not take much to knock each one off of the couch especially when he shifted slightly to stretch out the cramps in the bent hands that inevitably came every so often. It didn’t help that the puppy sat in her usual position at his feet would leap at the chance to pick up one if he wasn’t quick enough. 

“Those aren’t for dogs, Goldie.” he gently chided, ruffling the fur around her head as he received a headbutt in return. For once, Sam was grateful that the other was so adamant about keeping animals off of the furniture, or the project in process would not have had a chance at all. 

It did not seem to take long for him to get the hang of the pattern needed to keep the strands connected, the simple clack of the needles a soothing sound amidst the slight snoring that came from the canine; it was nearly enough to make the young male dose off, yet it was fought against as the importance of the task at hand being completed was top priority. 

Switching out a dark green for tan, the tip of a needle pricked his thumb hard as a bark was produced out of nowhere in rapid successions. As the tip of the appendage was sucked on, the pain was immediately forgotten once another pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor, a scramble made to stow the evidence under the piece of furniture. 

“Woah, girl, easy does it.” Dean warned the creature as it charged at him in a seemingly aggressive manner, yet the demeanor turned sweet as she barged into the bowlegged hunter that had rescued her.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“How’d you sleep?”

“Mostly well, but it got harder once I noticed you were missing,” the older one replied as he sat on the previously occupied cushion, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, “What happened to your thumb?”

“I think someone started teething, and bit too hard.” 

“Aww, poor baby.” the other uttered as he took the hand and gently gave a peck to the injured appendage.

Trotting over to where they sat, a ball was brought over to them, and put down in between the two of them on the floor, a puddle of saliva pooling underneath it.

“No ma’am, not until you apologize to your mommy.”

“Since when am I a mother?”

“Well, you’re the more feminine one, so…” he trailed off, knowing he was only digging himself a deeper hole. Making up for the mistake made, a piece of cloth was torn from his shirt in order to wrap it around the open gash despite the sharp hiss that came instinctively. 

“Thanks. Do you mind taking her out for a walk?”

“You can do it, it’s only a minor wound.”

“Well, you kind of woke her up from a nap.”

Sighing, he pressed his nose against the other’s in a quick romantic gesture before getting up to find the leash needed, coming back a few minutes later to kneel in front of her and connect it with the collar worn, winning a lick kiss directly on his mouth before the toy that had been dropped was picked up.  
“Have fun you two.”

“You owe me.”

Rolling his eyes, he waited a few minutes after the door slammed shut in order to retrieve the stowed away items from earlier, taking advantage of the free time, the metal tips resounding against each other in a hurry. It did not take long for another rhythm to be picked up, the surging heat of multiple muscle spasms being ignored in order to complete the work that had barely been worked on due to the rest of the pressure put on during the holiday season, yet it seemed small in comparison once a section had to be redone while a small panic attack shuddered through him. It was pushed aside as he imagined how the present would be appreciated, his breathing brought back down to a normal level just as the last threads were sown together tightly to keep it from unraveling. 

Stretching his limbs from the position they had been locked in for such a length of time, Sam entered the kitchen to find small chores that would keep him busied until the others returned. A small shard of guilt pierced his heart, for he had never meant to blame the pet for what had happened earlier due to being easily startled by a nonlethal threat, so it was decided that she should be given a rare treat. It did not take long for the leftover ham from the other night to be located, and pulled out from the shelf, a thick chunk torn off and laid on top of the half-eaten kibble; it was perfect timing as the audible sound of claws clicking on the tiled floor gave the animal away, tongue lolling out.

“Back already?” he questioned, knowing the conversation was one-sided, being ignored in favor of the piece of pork.

“Someone’s being generous,” the other mentioned in an obvious manner, palms placed on the narrow hips as a kiss greeted him for a long moment, “What’s up with you?”

“Well, it wasn’t the puppy that hurt me earlier,” he confessed once they parted, “I pricked myself on a needle.”

“Are you doing drugs behind my back?” he asked angrily, a flickering fire lighting in his earthen eyes as he checked for puncture wounds elsewhere on his body.

“No, Dean, it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

Pulling away, he returned to the living room with his brother closely following, the elongated piece of fabric taken from the place it had been stowed behind a pillow, the middle of it wrapped around the neck of its intended wearer as the ends were pulled, bringing the male directly into his lap, the bulge in the center of his throat pecked at just above where the scarf laid. 

“Where’d you get this from?”

“Actually, I made it.”

“Look at you, Mr. Homebody,” the other praised, “First fruit cake, and now knitting. Are you having some kind of midlife crisis, or something?”  
“No, you dork, I just thought it would be a nice gift to give you.”

Nodding, the older Winchester nestled against the other’s chest comfortably as the array of colors used was inspected, “I didn’t know you watched Doctor Who.”  
“What do you mean?”

“Well, these are the same colors as the Fourth Doctor’s scarf.”

Confused even further, the younger male looked at his relative incredulously; he knew about the nerdy side proudly owned from his references to Star Trek and Lord of the Rings, yet this was a whole new level, giving him a whole new reason to smile other than the fact that the accessory was accepted. 

“Do you want to watch the Christmas special with me?”

“Isn’t it a bit early?”

“Well, the new episode won’t air until that night, but we can watch the other ones while we wait for it.”

The giddiness that had taken over the blond was refreshing after the fake annoyance he had left in, and he would not dare ruin it by denying the offer to spend time in a way that did not include getting physical; giving him the okay, the DVR menu was opened, and the episode was starting, the initiator of the act humming along with the theme. 

Pressing closer to the body that curled on top of him, the blanket draped across the back of the furniture was pulled on top of them, another form of warmth added as the lump of fur settled against them with the treat still being gnawed on. Sam had not expected the week leading up to the holiday to be enjoyed so thoroughly, yet he had been proven wrong by the simple fact that the entire family were enjoying each other’s company in front of the television, and he wouldn’t have it any other way even if strings of saliva stained the fabric in defiance of the rule being ignored, and he did not know exactly what was going on in the episode being played in suspense of the upcoming serial.


	5. Sprucing Up

Waking up to an empty bed was never a scenario that either of the two were willing to deal with, yet it proved inevitable once the younger of the two was called out for a minor case, a peck placed on an upturned cheek half-hidden underneath the bedspread in an attempt to get as much warmth as possible. The main entrance had been closed quietly, yet the absence of his lover rang hollow to the other, unable to stay asleep for much longer no matter how hard it was sought. Grumbling, a hand combed through shortened strands of disheveled hair, arms stretched overhead in order to be awoken fully, yet that could not be achieved until a pot of coffee was made. 

Shuffling into the kitchen in a robe and pair of slippers, the position dedicated to the small device was approached, and reached for until it was noticed that the blackened brew already filled the glass bowl, a mug placed next to it. A small smile turned a usually stoic mouth upward as the loving gesture was noticed before the pot was taken into his curled fist and poured into the awaiting glass. The brim was brought to his lips as the first sip was taken from the beverage before it was nearly dropped at the startling brush of an unknown creature came close to his ankle, yet it did not take long for it to be identified as the adopted animal.

“Good morning to you too, Goldie.” he greeted, bending down to pet her coat briefly before the coffee could be contaminated with strands of fur, yet the pup did not leave his side. Not paying any mind to it, the contents were drank quickly once the temperature was adjusted to while an idea formed quickly in his mind. 

Quickly, the hallway closet was approached, and opened as the male finally decided to have the dusty boxes at the top of the closet removed, each one brought into the living room one at a time in order to keep the contents intact, the last one being the heaviest. It took a moment for the usual pocket knife carried to be located, time not being wasted once it was found as the jagged piece of metal pierced through the layer of tape placed onto the folds to keep the items inside safely sealed away; his hands dug deeply into the first of the five that crowded around in a semi-circle as the base of a plastic tree came out, the rest of the pieces following suit. 

“Here, let me help you.” he stated, a long length of lights that had been set aside for later tangled around the small body that squirmed in an attempt to remove the offending object without assistance, yet it ultimately failed. The decoration was placed higher to prevent the same mistake from being repeated, yet it did not seem to appeal to her in the same manner as it did before, being ignored in favor of watching the human piece together the tree that now stood at an even six feet in height. 

“Honey, you’re going to have to let daddy up, okay?” he asked, knowing that the conversation would be one-sided to the quadruped that had gotten into, and laid down on his lap once the moment had been opened up, gently moved after a few moments spent waiting. 

All of those years ago when he had made a big deal about wanting to spend a somewhat normal Christmas with his brother, Sam had gone out of his way to decorate the rented motel room with whatever could be found, but now that the tables were turned, Dean would make sure that the bunker was set up in a beautiful array. Glass bulbs were hung amidst the fake bristles, the quiet humming bringing a certain aura that had been missing for quite some time, yet it seemed to be missing a certain appeal; it was soon realized what it was as the star was unwrapped from the cloth that protected it from becoming shards of broken glass, the handiwork admired by the older of the two just as a pair of footsteps echoed.

“How sweet of you to be welcoming me home, baby girl.” the other’s voice carried into a higher register, giving Dean all the more reason to smile, yet he stayed where he was until joined in front of the faux plant that stood proudly despite the few pieces that had withered with age.

“Someone got into the holiday spirit, huh?”

“You could say that.” 

Turning around, the elder relative stood on tiptoes as a kiss was given for a long moment, hands placed firmly on narrowed hips as salivated lips smacked against each other under the dangling piece of mistletoe that had been strategically placed before the gesture was broken off.

“There’s something wrong with you…” Dean hinted at as a wince was noticed while he pressed into the larger body, a look of concern clouding his face.

“I pulled a few muscles, but it’s nothing to worry about.”

“To hell it’s not,” the elder retorted as he ushered him to lay flat on the couch, warm hands gingerly removing the few layers that were worn before gliding to the base of a straightened spine, fingertips gently digging into the affected areas.

It was hard to suppress the reaction that came from hearing the small, nonverbal noises released from the person underneath as hard knots were rubbed away, light kisses placed in each spot prior to moving on to the next victim, the sexual tension ignored once it was realized just how seriously the physical stress had strained the body.

“It seems like someone had a busy day.” 

“Mhm, and I’m not the only one.” Sam replied, a grunt given during the deep kneading reaching its completion, the thick afghan replacing the human contact in a desperation to give him as much warmth as possible.

“I didn’t get much done, but it’s a start.”

“Well, I’ll help you finish what was started, but only if you join me under the blanket.”

“I guess my knack for leaving things unfinished has finally rubbed off on you.” he chuckled, slipping under the large blanket to lay directly behind the bigger one, an arm thrown lazily over his midsection. 

“Not true, I’m finishing where we left off.” 

The question was not given time to leave the lips that had parted, the second mouth being placed over it in a longer embrace than the last one, a pink sliver poking shyly over the threshold as it was taken invitingly, their tongues wrapped around each other. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing that the winter weather had persuaded the two of them to be lazy, even if it meant failing in comparison when it came to sprucing up the room, the claustrophobic space making up for the abandonment from earlier in the day.


	6. Part Of The Family

Waking up in pain had only been another way of living, yet even though both were accustomed to it due to the lifestyle of hunting, a new discomfort came with falling asleep on the couch not meant to hold two people, especially when one was as gigantic as the younger Winchester. Grumbling, it was an ignored factor when the barking alarm went off at the sound of a faint knock on the only entrance into the bunker, irritating the elder of the two more than alarming him of an eminent threat. 

“What is she barking at?” 

“What doesn’t she bark at?” Dean retorted, slipping out of the warmth that made up for their uncomfortable position to put their minds at ease. 

Walking up the stairs, he nudged a foot between the door and the puppy in order to prevent her from running away as it was opened slowly, revealing the red-headed female considered to be the younger sister they had never had.

“Charlie, long time no see.” 

“I could say the same to you,” she replied cheerfully, the mood changing as a small growl was uttered, as the huntress bent down to acknowledge the four-legged family member, “Who might you be?”

“This is Goldie, Sam’s new dog,” Dean explained, “She’s usually not this vocal. We haven’t had a guest since Cas came over, yet she didn’t get to meet him.”

“Well, I’m a little offended that I missed him, but this makes up for it.” 

Gently moving the animal aside, Dean followed the visitor into the living room where the other male still laid, his knees drawn up to his chest in order to fit better on the sofa, a slight tremor coming from underneath the crumpled blanket. 

“Sammy,” the older of the two called gently, concern in his voice as he knelt down beside the covered figure, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, j-just cold.” 

“Let me help you with that.” he offered, the top layer slept in being shrugged off and given away, his black shirt clinging closely now that he was exposed more than usual.

“Charlie!” the younger one exclaimed once he noticed her, immediately going over for a hug despite what had just been witnessed.

“It’s good to see you, Sam.”

“Right back at you. What brings you here?”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood, and thought I’d pay the two of you a visit. Plus, I brought a gift.”

“You didn’t have to.” the young male stated, reaching for the small ornament modeled in the shape of the Death Star, his wrist caught by the woman’s small, but firm grip as the glint of the silver band was caught in the fire dwindling in the hearth.

“Dean finally proposed to you?!”

“He did. How did you know he was going to?”

“I was the one he called for advice on what kind to get you.”

“But it’s a normal ring like most men wear.”

“I’m guessing you haven’t looked on the inside.”

Confused, the hunter looked at his fiancé for the cue that it was alright to remove it from his finger to inspect what was being hinted at since he only ever took it off when a shower was being taken. Receiving a nod, the piece of metal was removed, leaving an indent behind before a deep gasp filled the room, as the interior showed the initials S.W. and D.W. just as they appeared where they were carved on the Impala. 

“Baby’s not the only home I’ve had.” Dean said simply, pulling the other in for a chaste kiss, wiping away the tears that had sprung up unexpectedly.

“Every time I think it’s impossible for you to surprise me further, you do it again.”

“Wait until we’re married, sugar.” 

“If only I could hold onto a relationship as long as you two.” Charlie stated, obviously still smiling at the reaction that had ensued.

“It won’t be long before you find that special gal.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Taking a seat in the other chair in the room, it did not take long for the quadruped to approach the red head again, yet in a cautious manner as her snout gently pressed against the slightly outstretched hand held palm up. It seemed as if she was about to rub against it, she darted towards the male that was claimed as the mother figure. 

“Goldie, she’s not going to hurt you,” Sam stated, smoothing down a stray curl of fur, “Aunt Charlie is as good as they come.”

She still didn’t seem convinced until one of the toys that laid haphazardly around the house was picked up, which made it impossible for the additional human to be ignored as it was thrown, and chased after by the small animal; the game continued for a long while before the puppy panted after dropping the tennis ball onto the floor, forgetting about it as she rubbed against the female’s leg.

“Look who finally came around.” 

Lifting up her chin, a single bark came in agreement from where the golden retriever was positioned, lowered back down to rest on one of the sneakers before the tongue was chewed on, gaining a giggle from the owner of the shoes until the paternal figure chided her for the behavior. 

“Sorry about that, she’s still teething.” 

“Don’t worry about it, these are an old pair.”

The evening grew into night as the three caught up with everything that had happened, the information about Sam finishing the “A Song of Ice and Fire” series bringing about a long conversation over the franchise, the same said about the fact that he had finally started watching Doctor Who after being introduced to the program, yet the discussion was cut off too soon when the huntress had to depart to meet with another friend that could prove to be a chance at a relationship. Saying goodbye was not an easy feat for either of the brothers although it was done, but the small pet would not stop getting in the way of the path to the stairs, a whimper produced every time she was stepped over.

“I’ll come back soon, honey, and bring treats next time.” 

Eventually, the pooch was held back by a firm hand until the visitor had left, yet it seemed to lower brightened spirits once the door closed, the wagging tail going limp, eyes half-lidded as she stayed still prior to being claimed by sleep.

“Is there anything else hidden that I need to know about?” Sam quietly questioned as he settled back onto the couch, watching as the older male tucked a blanket around the dog that snored sweetly in the floor. 

“Not like I would tell you if there were,” Dean retorted as he joined on the piece of furniture, left hand taken into his own as a kiss was placed on each knuckle, lingering on the silver sliver before his chin was lifted by the opposite appendage, palm cupping around a scruff covered cheek as eyes locked on each other, “There’s no chance in hell that I’d ruin surprises for you.” 

“I love you.” the younger Winchester sighed, his gaze turned toward the tree that had been correctly decorated together in order to complete the chore that had been started when he had been off on a lone case, the newly added black bulb admired from afar where it perched on a higher branch, a sight that warmed his heart to almost the same degree as the male who sat adjacent to him.

“Ditto.”


	7. Hammered

It had been quite a while since either of the two had had any alcohol, having sworn it off once the hunting was finished for the year, but since there were a few special occasions to celebrate it had been decided that it would be broken early. Dinner had already been eaten, and the third member of their family had already been put to bed earlier than usual so there were no chances of her accidentally getting into one of the glasses; now, the younger Winchester sat giddily on the couch as he waited for the other to bring over the doctored drinks. 

“I feel guilty making you break a vow with me.” Dean stated, joining his brother in the living room, two mugs firmly held in both hands as one was handed off, his own drinking being sipped.

“Don’t. We’re celebrating our engagement.”

“True,” he still didn’t seem convinced, yet it was kept privately, “Let me know if it needs more of a kick.”

“It’s fine.” Sam secretly wondered if this was payback for what he had done all of those years ago when he had dumped a shit ton of rum into the cup of eggnog he had prepared, a small smile lifting his spirits at the memory.

Three cups of eggnog later, the older of the two was pinned underneath as an advance was made on him, sloppy kisses being placed in every exposed crevice of flesh that could be found, which produced a loud moan once the sensitive neck was attacked. 

“Sammy…,” he whimpered, too hammered to decide that it would be a mistake to be taken advantage of mutually, a hand placed on the firm flesh of his backside as it was kneaded through the fabric of the tightly worn jeans, grinning at the equally loud grunt produced.

Sitting up for a moment, both pairs of pants were skillfully removed, abandoned without a second thought as the bowlegged male was straddled by taut thighs, elongated fingers rubbing at the bulge hidden in his boxers, a smirk replacing the innocent smile from earlier. 

“Come on already…” 

“Wait a minute, my love.” the younger one replied, his incisors piercing into the arch between shoulder and neck, the skin sucked at for a long moment. 

Growling lustfully, the elder pulled the remaining article of clothing down around each other’s ankles in a hurry while both of the fully erect cocks were grabbed for, pumping them dually, the leaking pre-cum making it an easier feat as it leaked between his fingers. Blushing from the heat, Dean’s body began to contract from the effort as a series of pants were choked out until the build was interrupted by an impatient younger brother who uncurled the fist from around his penis, pushing the other further back as he was mounted.  
Gasping at the sudden change in dominance, he could not help but buck into the inviting inner walls that was his baby brother, a rhythm picked up slowly as he was ridden, the sweet spot searched for in time to when he was lifted off of, unable to continue once he was slammed down onto; his face was scrunched with effort, it did not take long to find the center of his prostate before both cried out the other’s name as they reached the peak of their orgasm together. 

“You’re such a pretty sight when you’re taking in my dick.” the older Winchester purred as he was collapsed onto, fingers combing through the sweat soaked strands of hair, a kiss planted in the field of follicles. 

“I learned from the best.”

“Damn straight.”

“I hope our wedding night is just as hot.”

“Oh, just you wait, handsome.” the other winked, a playful smack given as their mouths connected in such a way that their teeth clacked together, yet neither dared to pull away despite the mild pain felt, yet a complaint was uttered once the weight on his chest was removed, watching as the still naked form left for the kitchen, coming back with the half-eaten loaf.

“Why do you keep insisting on eating that thing?”

“It’s the celebratory kind, so it goes well with a successful fucking.”

“Well, I’m flattered that you’d praise a drunken quickie in such a manner.” Dean replied, noticing that a medium sized box was tucked protectively under an arm, wrapped simply with only a red bow.

“I know you said we were done exchanging gifts, but I got this for you before we decided to unwrap presents early.”

“I suppose I can let it slide this one time.”

Discarding the single decoration that covered the cardboard, the older Winchester sliced through the tape with his fingernails, the flap of the box pulled off as the few layers of paper were taken out to reveal a few pairs of thongs accompanied by a set of handcuffs, “You got me lingerie?”

“Well, it seemed appropriate. Plus, I remembered that you had a kinky side, so I hope that helps with whatever you’ve got planned for our consummation.”

“Oh, I’ve got a few new ideas,” he suggested, “Thank you, baby.”

“Anything for you.” he stated, his mouth being filled with another broken corner from the fruit cake.

“Don’t choke on any mothballs.”  
“You’re the only thing I’ll be choking on.” Sam retorted, a kiss given to the limp member in order to prove it.

“Watch it, little brother, or you might be doing that sooner than you planned.”

“I’m willing to risk it.”

With a roll of the eyes, a piece of the pastry was taken into his hand, inspected prior to being reluctantly positioned on his tongue; he would never admit it, but he could see why his sibling enjoyed it so much even though it could not compare to his own preference of desserts. 

“You know, if you want your own, all you have to do is ask.”

“Like I would want fruit cake.”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I made a pie.”

“And you’re telling me this now?”

“Surprise.”

Forgetting any modesty he had, the green eyed hunter made his way to the refrigerator to scavenge, and find, the glass pan it had been cooked in was set on the stove while a plate was removed from the overhead cupboard, filled with a slice of the pecan covered confection as it was brought back to where they sat in silence as they were filled with more than each other, crumb covered kisses lightly exchanged once the pieces of food disappeared.


	8. On Thin Ice

Monsters were a cinch when it came to nerves, yet nothing could have prepared the young hunter once it had been figured out that they were going to tackle an activity that was foreign to both of them; Dean had the bright idea that since the abandoned lake in the woods behind the bunker was frozen over it would be the perfect time to attempt ice skating. His stomach had knotted once it was mentioned, yet he had mentioned the fact that they did not have the correct tools needed, which helped to settle the built up anxiety, only to be surprised by two pairs of skates that dangled in front of him from the outstretched fist curled around them. 

“I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“It wouldn’t have done any good, I bought them before you realized we didn’t have them lying around.”

Sighing, he carried the shoes as they trekked through the leafless forest, branches snapping off from overhead due to the weight from rows of icicles, a large log laying horizontally used as a bench once the layer of frost was cleared away, his regular pair of boots traded for the blades that would cut through the frozen water, “If I fall through the water, I’m blaming you.”

“Don’t get your panties in such a twist, you’ll be fine.”

“Considering the fact that we have never done this before.”

“That used to be how hunting was. Look at us now.”

He had a point, which annoyed him more than lifted lowered spirits, yet the Winchester padded slowly from the wooden seat to the edge of the waterbed, a timid step taken onto the ice before the other foot was added onto the surface. Looking at the other male, he seemed to have already gotten the hang of gliding around despite not being completely comfortable, a few choice words slipping out occasionally once a wrong turn was made although he never fell. Taking a cue from him, Sam finally joined at the center, meeting up with the older one to be given an encouraging kiss before they parted ways.

Once they were far apart, a crack could be heard forming, ignored for a few long minutes before it started snaking to where the younger brother slowly skated, not taking long for a weak spot to form and give underneath him due to the added weight.

“Dean!” he managed to yell out despite the freezing water that soaked through his bones.

“Hang on, little brother, I’ve got you.” 

It took effort to pull the taller male out of the broken portion, yet it was manageable after a few long moments, his top coat being applied to the wetted fabric in order to keep him warm until they were inside their underground home. Once inside, the elder one hurriedly got him out of the damp clothes that had started to freeze in a few places, sending the hulking figure straight into a warm shower as fresh apparel was found, and placed into the dryer briefly along with a few blankets, the bowl rumbling softly as it circled around while he went to work brewing a pot of hot chocolate. 

A groan could be heard coming from the room where he had been left in as the faucet was closed off, breaking his heart that the attempted act had gone awry, and knowing that he would never hear the end of it. Opening the machine, he grabbed the heated clothes before going to check on the younger male, time being taken to help him into the individual layers in the weakened state, speaking softly to him when a wince crumpled the facial features.

“I’m sorry I got you into this mess.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know what would happen.”

“Shh, save your strength,” he murmured, tucking the edge of the blankets in to provide more comfort, a warmly wetted washcloth pressed to his temple, “Stay awake just a little longer for me, baby.”

Walking back into the kitchen, the stove was turned off while the dark brown brew was poured into a mug, added with a sleeve of crackers and a thermometer tucked under his arm as he made his way towards the back bedroom, a russet blur brushing past him to cross over the threshold. Usually, he would have chastised the golden retriever for being in a room she was not allowed to enter, but given the circumstances it was overlooked.

“I brought you a snack.” Dean stated, the wooden slat set onto the bedside table, the handled glass brought up to the other’s lips in order to keep him from moving too much, the glass tip gently guided into the still slightly opened mouth. A few moments later, it slid out just as easily, the mercury marking at the 101 mark on the clear cylinder; alarmed, the male continued to move the cloth around the plane of his forehead, humming a nameless tune as the task was carried out until the younger of the two had dosed off, head nestled against the mountain of pillows piled up while his nose buried into the soft fur of his pet.

“I’m counting on you to watch after him, alright?” Dean whispered to the four-legged family member, a kiss being evenly divided between the two before walking off to clean up the puddles of water that had been tracked in, and pack away the skates before returning to the shared space in order to lay beside the other two. 

Keeping watch, it was a sight to take in despite the fact that the love of his life had become sick in such a short amount of time, the deep breaths inhaled and exhaled in a whistled quality while the rest of his body shivered slightly underneath the multiple furs. Later, he promised himself, he would check the temperature of the heated body, and if things had not changed then a bowl of soup would be fixed in order to persuade the sickness to leave completely; nothing could be done now despite how much he wanted to take care of his sibling like when they were children, so instead he assisted the pooch by trading watches, each of them taking turns to sleep beside the one they mutually loved.


	9. Home Within A Home

The pictures had looked easier when the directions had been looked up online, yet when the younger Winchester went to prepare the dough, he had become confused a few times even though they were being followed exactly as shown on the webpage still being examined.

“A little help would be nice.”

“I’m just here to help with decorating,” Dean replied, still sitting at the dining room table as he watched the other struggle, “Besides, you’re a better baker than I am.”  
Sighing, another page was pulled up from Wikihow since it would have an easier demonstration than the recipe found from a renowned chef; it only took a few minutes, but the article searched for, and found, was much more understandable as the ingredients were placed into separate bowls.

“Whatever that is looks like when we took on those Leviathans.”

“Great, now I’ll never be able to look at molasses the same way again.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ignoring his sarcasm, Sam continued following the directions as the wet and dry were combined, his hands added to the mixture once it turned crumbly, the tiny fragments gently being pressed together until a light dough came out of the pressure used. Following the directions, the pieces were placed into the fridge to be chilled.

“How are we going to kill two hours?”

“We could fuck…”

“That’s a bit redundant, don’t you think?”

“Does this answer your question?” the older of the two questioned, one of his still-sticky hands taken into his dried ones, tongue wrapping around a finger at a time in order to lick the residue off. 

Moaning slightly, the younger of the two pushed the other off of him with a gently firmness. Lately, they had been making love like rabbits, and even though he did not mind, his groin was sore from all the effort; not to mention he had been sick for a few days thanks his fiancé’s bright idea to go skating, which made for another reason he was not in the mood to get physical although he let the older male continue sucking off the powdery remains thoroughly. 

Two hours seemed like a long time to wait around, yet the two of them found a way to entertain themselves between walking the dog, and getting caught up on other television shows that had been ignored due to the winter weather keeping them locked in their bedroom. Reluctantly, he left the constant comfort pressed against him in order to check up on the progress of the dough, his skillful hands rolling the pieces into a fourth of an inch thick before they were cut into the shapes of the templates laid out, later transferred onto a baking sheet that had been left out for the whole duration.

“Come on, Dean, it’s time to decorate.” the other called once everything had cooled down.

“It’s about time.” 

Taking the piping bag away from the younger male, thin lines of icing were layered on the edges of the gingerbread while they were held in place, which did not take long for the house to be assembled before the actual placement of different designs could take place, the manager of the plastic bag squeezing out much more of it onto the roof than necessary. His calloused hands managed to easily keep the gumdrops selected in a formidable fashion of pink and orange, adding peppermints in the middle. 

It seemed like hours were spent on the entire house, yet it seemed to be coming together as the last few pieces of licorice was added by the younger of the two for the windowpanes, which gained him a slight scoff.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Adding my favorite candy.”

“You’re messing up the feng shui.” 

“No, I’m not, Dean.”

“Fine, but if you insist on covering my masterpiece with dirt, then you’ll have to be punished.”

“Is that so?”

“I’m afraid it is.” he stated, backing the hunter into a corner of the kitchen as he lifted onto the tips of his toes to plant a kiss on his lips, his tongue entering his mouth slowly before it twined with the other pink serpent that tried to back into the moist cave.

“Dean…” 

“Shh, my love.” he shushed, a sugar coated finger tracing his slightly parted lips once they disconnected, the appendage being sucked inside while the particles dissolved, the other four meeting the same fate. 

“If you’re so desperate to eat me out, all you had to do was ask.”

“Finally change your mind, eh?”

“Turn around.”

Confused, the older of the two did as was suggested as another pan of gingerbread caught his eye, approaching the counter in order to get a better look at the figures that had been made unbeknownst to him; there were two men decorated to resemble both of them, a dog, and one in the shape of the black vehicle parked outside in the snow.   
“You’ve really outdone yourself, Sammy.” he commented, the one that resembled the younger male picked up, and eaten, a wink given in his direction as it was done.  
“Just don’t eat the replica of Goldie, I made that one specifically for her to eat.” The other warned, scooping the one that had been made out of an edible substance appropriate for canines as he bent down and offered it to the four-legged animal that had laid under the kitchen table in hope of getting scraps that had been overlooked, the treat quickly eaten before it could be taken away.

“You’re delicious as always.”

“As are you, love.” 

Unable to keep the grin off his face, a peck was placed on the jawline of the creator of the cookies before he went back to the kitchen counter, the plastic container that held the white substance poured out into a separate bowl as the rest of the dirty dishes were left in the sink to be cleaned later, a pair of spoons grabbed from the drying rack as the couch was revisited, the paused episode that had been watched while the confection was created replayed as the two curled on the padded cushions together, sharing the frosting so as not to let it go to waste.


	10. Change of Pace

It had taken a formidable amount of strength not to get angry at the younger male when he had a plan of his own to humiliate the other in the guise of being romantic, which had been taken as payback for what had happened earlier in the week, yet this time it had gone too far. The itchy fabric was scratched at fiercely despite the insistent nagging about how it would cause an even worse reaction being uttered in a protective way that could not be faked although it seemed a desperate attempt to get back at the hunter who had suggested they wear matching sweaters, and drive around the nearest neighborhood to get a look at the lights and decorations.

“We’ll be lucky if we’re not pulled over for creeping around.”

“It’s not creepy, Dean, a lot of people do it during the holiday season.”

“Even so, this is torture,” the elder complained, still trying to get him to change his mind, “Did you get these from a demon wanting to get back at us?”

“No, I found them at the gas station when I got the ingredients for our gingerbread house.”

“Figures…”

Rolling his eyes, the keys were grabbed from the older male’s pocket, the metallic circle being dropped a couple of times before they could be persuaded from the denim, a slight moan being uttered as his palm was pressed into, forcing the other to cup his butt, as if it would be the deciding factor in whether they stayed or went.  
“Nice try, but we’re leaving.” Sam stated, a slight smile lifting his lips at the attempt, his palm rubbing the cheek it was around before removing it from the contact, stepping away to make sure that the golden retriever had all that was needed for the hour and a half interval that they would be absent from the bunker. Even though the puppy had been brought home in the Impala, he dared not to bring her along for the ride and irritate his brother any further.

Not long after, the two of them exited the underground dwelling to face the harsh winter weather as the black vehicle was located as the large lump covered by snow, the headlights being the only discernable feature until they worked together to remove the offending element, a few extra minutes taken out of their schedule. Once the task had been completed, they entered the form of transportation awkwardly, as neither of them were in the usual seats taken during cases, yet he knew that if the older one were to be behind the wheel that the rendezvous would never be reached; any other time, he would not mind, and might even find it funny, but tonight there would be a serious discussion. 

Revving the engine, a nervous breath was taken as the immobile car left the place that had become a makeshift parking spot, the dirt under the wheels slick with patches of ice until it was replaced by the smooth pavement of a normal street, causing a bit of anxiety to melt away once the threat of crashing had dwindled. A few corners were turned before the selected neighborhood was found, the bright overload almost being too much for their eyes, the notorious vehicle pulled over briefly as eyes were adjusted to the intensity.

“They sure know how to party here.”

“You can say that again…”

Putting it back into drive, the car idled through as sights were taken in slowly; there had been enough of the powdery substance for the children who lived there to build snowmen, which were surrounded by plastic reindeer, tangles of lights wrapped around columns and the edges of roofs blinking in red, green, and the occasional blue. Every house seemed to have a commonality, yet there was one in particular that stood out in a dim corner of the festive place due to it not being owned by a family, the for sale sign the only thing standing in the blanketed yard.

“There’s the outlier,” Dean mentioned as it was looked over, it’s white wooden walls blending in to the surrounding snow, which would have been overlooked if not for the ornately carved door, “It’s cute.”

“I’m glad you think so.” the other stated calmly as he pulled into the driveway, the car completely coming to a stop as if it were made specifically for the Impala.

“Why are we stopping?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about this.”

“About an abandoned house? Is there a case I don’t know about?”

“No, Dean, it’s more serious than that.”

“Would you like to tell me instead of beating around the bush?”

Sighing, he could feel a wave of anger on the rise due to the sudden change in plans, yet there was no going back now. Change was a good thing, after all.   
“We’re about to be married, so it might be a good time to consider retiring from hunting,” Sam started slowly, feeling the green gaze penetrating him in the darkened atmosphere, “We could settle down here, and if we decided to expand our family it would be a good change of pace.”

“Y’know, it would have been nice to know about this from the start.”

“You barely wanted to come in the first place, and that would have sealed the deal.”

“I just got used to our home, and now you want to move?”

“It’s not like that, Dean, we’d keep the bunker.” the younger male confirmed, knowing the impossibility of moving that much information on centuries of lore into a tiny house a few miles away. 

“It’s a lot to take in. Let me think about it?”

“Of course.” 

Leaning over the small space that separated the seats, the elder found his target as a kiss was planted on the other’s plush pink lips in a way of keeping the peace; he knew it would not be the same, but it would sincerely be thought over, the idea sounding more convincing than forcing their theoretical children to live underground, as it was already a struggle keeping the quadruped inside.

Backing up, the seizure-inducing residence was left behind as they made their way to a local diner for dinner, a few pieces of bacon taken off of the ordered cheeseburger to be saved for the animal that had not accompanied as silence descended during the meal, and on the entire way home for no reason at all except for the fact that decisions were being made. Inside the dwelling considered to be the only home they had had besides the notorious vehicle parked under the leafless tree in the yard, a flood of memories came from the few months it had been claimed as such, yet it could not compare to the possible future.

“I’ve thought about it.” Dean spoke up, the book that had caught the other’s attention bookmarked with a bent finger as he looked up.

“You have?”

“It’d be for the best, so I’m alright with moving if you are.”

“I’m glad you made up your mind.” 

“Well, what can I say? Planning a life with you always comes first.” the elder simply stated, a grunt given as the covered lap was occupied, arms wrapping around the thick throat in a gesture of love, fingers rubbing up and down the bent spine. 

He would be lying if it did not scare the living hell out of him to leave behind the safest place that they had ever come across, but seeing his sibling react in such a way made the inevitable that much more bearable, knowing that whatever was waiting for them after tying the knot they would face together without a doubt.


	11. One Foot Forward

Stomach tied in knots, the younger Winchester awoke much earlier than planned for the upcoming day, yet it could not be helped as the bathroom was searched for through the blurry sight from disrupted sleep, and found, the barely eaten food from the last shared dinner together until after the ceremony regurgitated into the ivory bowl. Wincing, he knew there would be no one to come and take care of him this time, as the elder of the two had wanted to stick to tradition even in such a cliché way by not seeing the other; luckily, the fallen angel had provided a place for him to stay for the night.

A whimper could be heard through the impact of half-digested food hitting the toilet water, a hand being outstretched from behind him in order for the wet nose that nudged into it lovingly despite being unable to help other than being there. Moments later when he sat on the tiled floor with legs crossed, the empty space was filled immediately with the creature, his face burying into the russet colored fur as slow breaths were taken in, and let out, a slight tremble still a prominent feature that refused to leave even when calmness had settled.

“I’m sorry I worried you, baby girl, but thank you for staying.”

After another few moments of staying in that position, a kiss was given to the top of the golden retriever’s head before the hunter cautiously stood on shaky legs before taking a seat in the middle of the king sized bed, the sudden sound of crumpled paper alarming him briefly before it was picked up, and unfolded.

_Sammy,_

_I know I’ve said no chick flick moments in the past, but today is different. My vows have been written in this note, and will not be said aloud when we meet at the altar today because the only one who needs to know about them are you. To put it simply, you are the Heaven that got me through the awful time I spent in Hell that no dick angel can corrupt because you are pure; I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, there is nothing past or present that I would put in front of you. These past few months that we’ve been an actual couple have changed me for the better, not just as a person, but as a hunter, and I can’t wait for whatever is about to come in the near future, since we’ll be facing it together, just like old times._

_P.S.: If you think we’re having wedding cake, then you married the wrong guy._

A held breath was released just as the tears began to flow, a single drop staining the parchment that had been written on, the note refolded, and placed on the bedside table, in order to keep it from being drenched any further. Not even the day they had been engaged could amount to how high his heart leapt, the beating organ worked even harder as a certain sort of excitement filtered throughout the entire home while the battered clothing casually worn around the clock was stripped away, inevitably replaced by a tuxedo that had been bought cheaply, yet had been kept in great condition. For a moment, the mood faltered at the thought of having to struggle with the tie, which had never been his strong suit, yet it washed away quickly once it was realized that the accessory had been inserted through the collar of the white shirt, and knotted appropriately. 

Once the attire had been put on, the occupied area was left for the comfort of the kitchen where a glass of water was drank to help ease the leftover anxiety prior to checking that the quadruped had enough food and water to survive the few hours that would be spent alone. Giving a final belly rub to the insistent pooch, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth as the railing of the stairs was clutched during his ascent into the harsh environment, the Impala sought out. Luckily, the blackened vehicle had been prepared for the wedding at hand in order to prevent any possible delays; even though it was reliable throughout the years, the car was aged like a fine wine. 

The silent ride was spent in a meditated state for the whole duration, the lines scrawled out on the piece of notebook paper repeating continuously as a mantra to keep readied for the emotional rollercoaster that would commence shortly. Even though the love felt for his older brother had been at such an intense level from such a young age, nothing could compare to the magnitude of the event about to take place that weighed down, the focus on it being to such an extent that the younger Winchester nearly missed the small church that was being used despite not affiliating with a religion.

“Here goes nothing.” 

Gently shutting the driver’s side door, the entrance was approached as the threshold was crossed, a feeling of being alone adding to the rest that had piled up, and were dealt with until a firm hand claimed one of his own, the appendage lifted up to the puckered pair of lips as a peck was placed in the center.

“I thought you had second thoughts.”

“Never,” Sam assured, a kiss of his own placed along the ridged jawbone covered in stubble, “Although, I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t nervous.”

“You’re not alone.” 

“We’ll figure it out just like we always do.”

“You read my note?”

“It’s kind of hard not to when it’s on your side of the bed, but yes.”

A simple nod was given just as a cue was received to begin the ceremony, the hand gripped onto released in favor of being linked with the other’s arm as the aisle was walked up for what seemed like an eternity before the platform was stepped on. Shaking slightly, the identical black sleeve was latched onto as if they would be parted instead of united, reluctantly released once a gently cleared throat beckoned him to step into the position a few feet across from him; a part of him was removed along with the silver band that had remained on his ring finger for the entirety of their betrothal, yet its importance rose as soon as it was returned before it was his turn to bestow an identical ring. 

“Sammy…”  
“  
Sorry, I couldn’t help but take in such a beautiful sight,” he replied, “Can you repeat that, please?”

“Do you, Sam Winchester, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

"I do.” the other gave, a blush creeping up the base of his neck at the sudden quickness that had come with answering the one question he had been ready for the whole time, for those two words had lived at the tip of his tongue since he was old enough to know with every fiber that he would be wedded to the elder one. 

The empty space between the two was swiftly filled as his mouth connected in such passion that the wind had been knocked out of both, a string of saliva trailing behind as it was interrupted by the need to breathe, the same path that had been used to get to this moment in time walked down to return to the notorious vehicle that awaited them in the parking lot. Clouds could be touched with the height he had been raised to with the simple fact that Dean was finally his husband, his fingernails digging into the fabric of the opposite dress pants as glee took him over the edge,

“Save that energy for when we get to our room, baby.”

“Easier said than done.”

“I hope you’re able to prove that.” 

Chuckling, his hand slid to the center of the trousers as a grab for the limp member was made, and squeezed, and lingered, firmly before leaving the lap completely in a teasing manner, pleased by the grunt given that would only lead to a more vocalized sensation once they were out of the mobile that had served as their home far longer than the bunker. The nerves had never left as they came back in full force, yet it could not sink in as deep as earlier, for the claimed heart had gained an extra beat in its stride from the matrimony that was meant to be.


	12. Love Connection

It should not have been a special night considering how many times the two of them had made love, yet it was still a big deal since it would be their first night together as a married couple; the ceremony had been a short one for this particular reason despite the long drive to the cabin that had been rented in advance. Not that the younger male was complaining, as the scenery was breathtaking in the monochromatic colors of winter, and it had been the longest either of them had been together in the notorious vehicle without a case to solve which meant all the longer to keep their hands clasped. 

“You can let go anytime now, ya know.”

“Not a chance.”

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me when they cramp up while holding onto the sheets.” 

Blushing, the contact was still refused to be broken until the other was ejected from the seat once the form of transportation was parked, the passenger’s side opened a few minutes later as he was taken into the pair of inviting arms trusted one hundred percent, his own wrapped around the thick throat as a simple kiss was planted in the middle of it.

“Oh please, you’re not as innocent as you think.”

“You have a point there.” the hunter remarked, unable to keep up the façade for much longer as the threshold was crossed over into the temporary abode.

A sigh of comfort was let out once he was laid onto the bedspread, for sleep was harder to fight off while left alone for the time being, hazel eyes closing for a fraction of a second before the soft sound of bare feet padded across the carpet as the mattress dipped down to allow for extra weight to be adjusted to.

“We can wait until tomorrow if you’re this tired.”

“No, I’m ready.” Sam stated, snapping to attention immediately, the attire that had been changed into being assessed as he propped up onto an elbow; the front of a red and white striped robe was an opened V that extended in a long path of exposed skin that stopped at the hips, a knotted belt barricading the rest of the way. 

“Looks like someone needs help getting comfortable.” the older male noticed, a slight purr produced as he was scooted closer to, his hands grabbed and placed on the tie in an invitation to begin; taking full advantage of it, the elongated piece of apparel was pulled on to connect the space between them that had not been filled, lips connected fully as the top layers were easily worked off. 

“It’s not fair that I’m in my underwear, and you’re not.” 

“Impatient, are we?”

 

A delighted sound of his own resonated throughout the small space as the ball of fluff came undone, the garment peeled away and discarded without a second thought as it was realized that a pair of the lingerie given as an early Christmas present were worn, faux mistletoe positioned in the middle were a ribbon would normally be as it blended in slightly with the silky green fabric that stretched over the prominent bulge begging to be released. Living up to the reputation bestowed to him, the younger one bent over in order to peck the hidden piece of flesh, his tongue tracing up and down the length.

“Oh Sammy…” 

“There’s more where that came from.” 

Obliging further, a calloused hand tugged at the undergarment teasingly until it was pulled down past his ankles, the appendage returning to the exposed erection as it wrapped firmly around while the amount of friction applied to it dragged slowly at first, picking up due to suggestion from the pants dragged out of the male pinned down. Unexpectedly, the positioned palm was replaced by the warmth that was the inside of his mouth, the pink serpent wrapping around the uncovered shaft while it was pulled deeper inside, the tip of his nose pressed into the golden patch of pubic hair left untrimmed.

Letting go, a string of saliva still connected the two for only a moment until it was wiped away by the knob of a finger that slowly slid inside his mouth, his hazel hued eyes never leaving the earthy green ones that watched impatiently, the pleads for him to get on with it ignored even when a harsh hiss came as the lubed fingertip breeched past the puckered hole.

“Stay still for me, baby, I don’t want to accidentally cut you.”

“I didn’t know you had such a dangerous kink.”

“Get used to surprises, they’ll help our marriage.”

Smirking, a rhythm was introduced as the elder bore his weight down on the body part inserted, the ringed muscle contracting around it in an inviting way that was taken as two more of the calloused fingers joined the lone one to stretch out the cavernous area thoroughly enough for both of their pleasure, “I need you to turn over for me.”  
Doing as suggested, he faced away from the initiator as a cheek laid flattened on the mountainous pile of pillows, his backside lifted into the air at a slight degree in order to continue enticing the little lust hungry brother, which earned him a firm smack that lingered.

“Careful, Sam, or the sheets will be ruined before we get to the good part.”

A sigh came as the only reply while a thumb dug into a visible knot, rubbing in a circular motion as the tip of his cock brushed slightly against the entrance, not wasting a second once he sunk easily inside, the need to get everything out emotionally overpowering the need to be gentle as he pounded mercilessly into the only man he had ever loved; it was a blessing in disguise that the wooden dwelling had been selected instead of a motel room, for it was not long after that his name was yelled out, the bedding underneath crumpled as they were held onto. 

The fire that had sparked deep inside his belly started to dwindle after a while, yet a new tactic was used once an expert hand wrapped around the other’s slightly softened cock, being able to revive it as a cupped palm roughly pumped it until the head leaked another spurt of precum, a few beads gathered onto the index finger used earlier was brought to the other’s slightly parted lips, “Eat.”

Doing as told, the tip was lapped at greedily before the entire length disappeared behind the closed curtain of a mouth, the flattened muscle retracing the path more than once to make sure that every molecule had been lapped, yet the lowered teeth would not relinquish what had been offered. Over his shoulder, a slow, seductive wink was flashed at the younger man, being the final blow to push him over the edge as the sheathed member released a large load of white, the other following closely behind as his own mess was made.

Breathing hard, a final ounce of strength was used to turn his sibling back onto his back as he was laid on top of, too tired to slip out of the comforting warmth, no complaint made as the descent was made together.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Was I that good?”

“For a minute there, I was convinced you were a porn star. Have you been taking lessons behind my back?”

“That’s kind of you to think, but no,” Sam chuckled, a series of kisses attacking the still heaving chest, “I just wanted to satisfy you.”

“You did more than that.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Don’t be surprised if I don’t amount to that performance.”

“I bet you’ll do better.”  
Sleep was easier to come by than it had been in months while two hearts beat in unison as the high of their orgasms washed away, yet the pride felt from hearing those words could not be moved. The whole time, the younger Winchester had worried that he would not be able to deliver any fresh material that had not been used before, a small smile following him into the land of dreams, yet it would be changed once he was awoken at the crack of dawn by a pair of lips wrapped around the morning wood that was taken full advantage of.


End file.
